History stops things but not all things
by lilaznbookluva
Summary: okay, Kagome is partly silent, she loves horses so her mother sends her a boarding school for schoolers and jockeys like her, she meets Sango, miroku,inuyasha, and seseshomaru will it turn out 4 good or 4 the worse? Read 2 find outdisclaimer: i don't own
1. Meeting people

History stops things but not all things

"I really need to find mom" thought Kagome, she was sitting in her room looking out at the well house and wondering if she could get her mom to transfer her to the same high school as her friends. But her mom enrolled her into Breakaway high (srry can't think of names right now). At least she gets to bring her pokemon, Umbreon, Espeaon, Charzard, Rapidash, Ninetails, and Beautifly and her swords, Sword of the Wind and Scar. For that she was happy about that she was happy. Plus her mother is letting her continue her karate and her singing lessons from the top singers like Eminem, Kelly Clarkson, and so on. Kagome is also a witch and a miko. Her father gave her the swords before he died at the hands at Zanku and Naraku. Her father was a dog demon. Kagome crossed her room to the Book of Shadows. Kagome's powers were shape shifting, control of the elements, freezing time, forming force fields, turning invisible, and she was a black belt.

Kagome already packed her bags to go to a place called Sacred Jewel High. She was boarding there. She rarely spoke because only her mother was alive. She and her mother and only her mother were the only ones alive. Kagome decided she needed a break; she put the book of shadows with her bags and walked out of her room to the stables right next to the house. She remembered the day her father and sisters died.

Flashback

"Ok dad, but I'm not too sure if I can do this." Said a Kagome who was only 7 years old. "Sure you can" a middle aged man said. Kagome drew a bow and shot the arrow right above her precious mare's head. Umbreaon, Espeon, Ponyta, Ninetails watched as her arrow wizzed past their heads too. "All Right!" Kagome said as the arrow went over Wonder's head and right into the middle of the target. Beatrice and Jennifer cheered a cheer that went through the Higurashi forest.

_Her father laughed and smiled at her and said "I knew you wouldn't let Wonder die at your hands, especially your own sacred arrows." Kagome stuck her tongue him and said "What's next?" Her father chuckled at her eagerness to learn from him but said "A pokemon battle with Bea." Bea was the family nickname for Beatrice. Bea smiled "Okay Jazzy" Kagome's full name is Kagome Jasmine Higurashi, her twin was Jake Higurashi, but he died 2 years ago because of Zanku and Naraku. Souta died in her arms because of them, too. Bea "Go Corfish and take the stage Altaria!" Ha thought Kagome said "Go Espeon and Charzard take the stage!" Espeaon jumped in the battlefield calmly like she usually does while Charzard landed on the battlefield with a loud thump. Then Kagome heard her sister call " Solar Beam Altaria! Corfish, bubblebeam! Kagome heard herself say "Espeaon Physic on Altaria, Charzard take it to the skies!" Espeaon gloriously let out a beautiful white shimmery glow on Altaria while Charzard flew toward Corfish and used vital throw on him. Both Corfish and Altaria were knocked out. Bea just smiled and said " Great job Jazz!" They smiled and their father said "Mount up girls there's trouble." Kagome returned her pokemon and mounted up on Wonder. Bea did the same and mounted on a black horse they named Midnight. Jennifer mounted on Hazel, named for her gorgeous coat and their father mounted on King, a rough horse that only responded to him and Kagome. King led while Hazel, Midnight and Wonder followed. Their father stopped and handed Kagome Sword of the Wind and Scar and said "Take care of them you're the only one that mastered them so keep them." Kagome nodded and secured the swords at her waist and grabbed an arrow and removed her bow from across her chest and shot the arrow. Then all four horses pounded their way toward the house. There were hundreds of demons pacing and they seemed to be looking for them._

_Kagome took the signal and dropped her reins and controlled Wonder with her legs, she took her bow and drew it and they headed for the house. Kagome shot arrows but these demons seemed to just get up again and again no matter how many arrows she shot. The foursome jumped off the horses and the horses ran for the paddock gate. Kagome took Wind out of its sheathe, she felt its heartbeat and began slashing the demons, when that didn't work she used her powers, she blew up some, burned some, and began shooting her sacred arrows. She knew she would need more than her miko powers to get through this one. She got through all the demons and met with Zanku and Naraku. Zanku was going to blow her up with his energy orbs, she put up her force field and screamed. The next thing that happened was a shock, Bea came and used her power to keep Kagome safe. Zanku and Naraku first killed Jennifer with two energy orbs. Then they both went to dad and they slit his throat open. Bea stayed calm trying to protect Kagome but Zanku threw an energy orb at her and killed Bea. Before Bea died she cast a spell and protected Kagome. Kagome and her mother lived through this. This was all 5 years ago. Kagome was no longer the shy, timid, and tough, now she was the tough, ready to take on anybody, even tougher, and surprisingly quiet._

Kagome grabbed Wonder's halter and slipped it over her beautiful horse's heck, then she grabbed a lead line and led her beautiful horse to the saddling area. Kagome brushed her horse's hair, and groomed her. Then she put her saddle on Wonder. Wonder was calm and waited for Kagome to lead her outside and jump her. Kagome secured the reins and checked the saddle one more time just to be sure the led her to the mounting block and mounted her wonderful horse. Her mother summoned her brother Jake to watch the workout. Jake whistled and cheered just like he used to do when he was alive. Kagome smiled at that and continued until they got to the arena. She took a calming breath, and bent down to Wonder and gave her a reassuring pat. Then Kagome gave Wonder the signal to canter. That's what they did they started at a canter and clears all the jumps in magnificent and beautiful jumps. When they finished the course, her mother smiled and called "That was great you'll be great at the show next month. Now cool your horse off."

Kagome nodded and dismounted and lead her wonderful Thoroughbred off to the cooling area. Kagome walked Wonder to cool her off and lead her back to her stall and let her eat. Then Kagome heard her mother go "Kagome we have to leave in a little while." Kagome nodded and gave her horse and kiss and whispered "I'll see you tomorrow my Wonder." Then she went with her mom to the car. It took a day's drive over to Shikon High a boarding school. This wasn't any boarding school this was show training and fighting boarding school for witches, hanyous, and magical beings. They even had a good music program to Kagome's satisfaction, which was the only time she ever let out a sound to record her songs. It was 1:00 am by the time a silent Kagome went to her room. When she unlocked the door to the dorm a darken room. Kagome walked to her bed soundlessly she didn't want to wake her new roommate. Her roommate woke anyways. The girl with long dark hair in a ponytail said "Hi, you must be Kagome, I'm Sango" Kagome just nodded and waved. Sango smiled and helped Kagome with her bags. Then she told Kagome to sleep and Kagome did that gratefully.


	2. The New Arrival

Sango looked at the silent girl sleeping. She decided to call Inuyasha and Miroku. "Hello?" Sango heard it muffled and then she heard Inuyasha pick up the other line and said "He meant hello. Who's there and calling at this hour?" Sango said "Hey it's me." Inuyasha said "Hey what's up? No wait did the all powerful witch come yet" Then that's when Miroku picked up the line and said "Yeah is she here yet?" Sango smiled and said "Yeah she's here but I think there's something weird about her like she's in pain or something, here just meet me at the stables at the stalls with Hurrah" Sango thought about saying hello to her amazing striped zephyr. Miroku and Inuyasha said "okay"

Sango turned off her cell and changed into jeans and a t-shirt over her pjs. And hurried out the door. When she got there the boys were waiting Inuyasha checking on his beautiful palomino mare. Sesshomaru was there too checking his blue roan stallion. Inuyasha said "Hey Sango" Miroku came over and grabbed her hand and said "Sango, dear have you come to tell me that you love me and you'll carry my child?" Sango sighed and said "I have some bad news for you Miroku, the answer is still NOO!" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha laughed. Then Sesshomaru smiled and said " Not a very surprising answer, Miroku" They heard Inuyasha say to his mare " It's all right Beauty calm down it's just me, Miroku, Sango, and Sesshomaru." With that the horse snorted and returned to her snoozing. Inuyasha's horse is a powerful thoroughbred racehorse, who in her heyday won lots of races. Her name is Racing Beauty. She was named that because when she was in the paddock she kept racing every foal and when she ran she looked gorgeous. When she ran she was the most envious horse in the stables. She like Inuyasha had great hearing.

Sesshomaru stalked off to the stall right next Beauty. His horse was Beauty's half brother, Glorious Elements. Elements was named elements because when he was born he showed great potential. He moved like water seeping through the rocks, he was as strong as stone, he burned up the track, and he ran like the wind. He seemed to represent all the elements and he was supposed to bring glory to the shows and tear up the racetrack. Sesshomaru gave his horse a pat.

Miroku decided to check on his horse too before Sango told them about her new roommate. He walked over to Singer. He was a beautiful white horse. Singer looked up anticipating a carrot to appear over the stall door. Miroku laughed and said "Sorry Singer didn't bring a treat for you. I'll give you one in the morning after your breakfast." Singer looked at Miroku and forgave him for not bringing the treat and went back to sleep.

Sango looked into the empty stall next to Hurrah and looked at the nameplate on the door. It said Kagome's Wonder, winner of 36 races, 12 time winner of the Triple Crown races winner of 5 shows. Sango looked at each nameplate, hers said Hurrah, winner of 2 shows, Inuyasha's said Racing Beauty, winner of 4 shows. Sesshomaru's said Glorious Elememts, winner of 10 shows, and Miroku's said Lady's Singer, winner of 3 shows. Sango said "Hey guys I think our new boarder has a horse that wins. Inuyasha looked at the new nameplate and said "Wait, Kagome's Wonder! That horse is so beautiful, it's like the judges taken one look at her performance and they're already putting her down as the winner!" Sesshomaru said "That Kagome's Wonder is a gorgeous horse I still remember when Dad tried to buy her after the Virginia State show; Wonder and her rider came out first in the dressage test and took the blue ribbon in the whole show. Wonder cleared all the jumps in the jump course, made the fastest time in the steeplechase, got a clean round too and had the fastest time in the cross country course and made another clean round. Before she took on the showing career, she was in the racing league. Wonder took the racecourse with one sweep with a girl named Kagome Higurashi was her jockey. Kagome didn't even bring a crop with her and they timed everything correctly and won the Triple Crown and all the races that she was in. She even beat Crown Prince the supposed fastest horse. And not even by a nose but by a league!" Miroku and Sango had a surprised look on their faces and said "Now you guys are making me scared, we may never win another show again!"

Sesshomaru went on anyways "Kagome Higurashi, she's a great singer and a quick fighter, she always takes her time and she's the perfect timer and she seems to always have something up her sleeve. Inuyasha sighed. Sango said "Well I'm rooming with Kagome Higurashi" Inuyasha said "I knew it" Then Inuyasha and Sesshomaru heard a door open and close and someone yelling well at least the stall is ready for the new horse in here. They took that as their cue to leave. Before they left, Sango said "okay since tomorrow is Saturday I'll take her to meet you guys at the campus cafe ok?" They all nodded and went to their rooms.

When Sesshomaru got to his room, he thought to himself "Good luck to all of us." Then he went to his bed and thought about next week's competition that he, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and their friends. Even their enemies were in the show. He thought about Elements and if he could handle the new dressage routine and decided yes he can. Then he went to his bed and fell asleep.

Inuyasha and Miroku went back to their room. Inuyasha was wondering if they could win, especially against his friends and his ex, Kikyo. Then he thought Kikyo, Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna were probably going to mess up their horses themselves, by using the crops unnecessarily. Then again, Kikyo used to treat her horse Glorious Dancer with respect, but ever since she died and was resurrected by Naraku she now mistreated Dancer. That was a shame because Dancer's so beautiful in the show. Dancer used to shine for Kikyo, now since Kikyo was resurrected and now mistreated Dancer, she was almost unresponsive. Even when Inuyasha visited her, she would refuse the tasty treats he brought the once gorgeous horse.

Miroku always had his mind in the trash so he was thinking about Sango, then Kagome. He saw Kagome's picture everywhere about five years ago. Then everyone had heard that her father died at the hands of two demons, Naraku and Zanku. Miroku has a cursed hand because of Naraku, but he had never heard of Zanku. He decided to just forget about it and maybe ask Inuyasha about it later, in the morning. Then he fell asleep.


	3. The New Horse

Kagome woke to the sound of Umbreon and Espeon running around Sango. Kagome sighed and whistled for them. Umbreon and Espeon stopped and jumped onto Kagome's bed. Sango smiled and said "Finally they left me alone." Kagome smiled and whispered to Sango "They're really friendly when I'm awake, but don't worry they won't attack you unless I tell them to." Sango's eyes grew wide and she said "I thought you were silent!" "I only talk when it's seems necessary." Sango smiled and said "Get up Kagome; I want you to meet some people." Kagome smiled and said "Sango call me Jazz." Sango stopped putting on her lip gloss and said "Jazz but why? Your name is Kagome!" Kagome smiled and said "My full name is Kagome Jasmine Higurashi "Kagome smiled and got up and grabbed her jeans and a Roxy t-shirt and changed in the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Then she brushed her teeth and brushed her hair and pulled it into a ponytail. Sango took one look and said "Wow I could never get ready that fast." They laughed; well Sango did most of the laughing while Kagome did the giggling. Then Sango took her hand and said "Come on I want you to meet some people." Kagome nodded and ran with her out of the building with Sango's pet Kirara and Umbreaon and Espeaon in tow. Sango half dragged her into the campus café called Café. There Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were arguing about something and Miroku was watching them.

"Hey! Stop arguing!" Sango called. The brothers stopped arguing and all three boys looked up. Kirara, Umbreaon, and Espeaon sat down. Inuyasha was stuck by this girl standing in front of them, almost identical to Kikyo, except the girl standing in front of him was a little shorter and thinner and silent. Inyasha watched as Sango told the girl to sit and she did exactly that and Sango herself sat down. Sango said "Okay, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku this is Kagome Jasmine Higurashi. Inuyasha heard a small gasp escape from Sesshomaru. Inuyasha looked at this, Kagome, and said "Hi I'm Inuyasha, my half brother, Sesshomaru" he said pointing to the dog on his left side. "And our perverted friend, Miroku." Miroku said "I'm not perverted." Then they heard a cell phone ring, Kagome picked it up "Hello?" she said. Then 4 seconds later she said "She's here, ok I'm coming bye mom." Then Kagome stood and said quietly "Umm…you guys want to see my horse?" All four of them nodded and followed her out the door.

Kagome didn't stop until she got to the stables. Sango skidded to a stop and so did Kirara, Umbreaon, and Espeaon with the boys half a second behind them. Kagome walked heard a familiar nicker and walked to the trailer marked Higurashi Farm. Then she saw her mom trying to unload Wonder and Wonder refusing to be unloaded even with the help of four grooms trying to lure her down the ramp with carrots and sugar cubes and even some sweet feed, but Wonder refused them all.

They all stood there staring at the magnificent horse right in front of them. "Holy crap" thought Inuyasha "That's one horse that has tons of power." Sesshomaru thought "Wow so I finally get to see this magnificent horse up close and she just looks like trouble." Noticing the flakes of hay sticking to the horse's traveling wraps. Sango thought "Wow what a horse. She's got tons of power." Miroku didn't know what to think.

Kagome didn't think and she ran toward her magnificent horse. She cried "Wonder!" The 3 friends saw that the horse calmed down when Kagome cried Wonder. The horse flicked her ears. Then Kagome took the lead line from her mother and told the horse "It's okay honey, stay calm." The three friends were awestruck by how the big horse could calm down so quickly after seeing Kagome.

Kagome walked Wonder down the ramp whispering things that happened to her since she got here. Then she said to her dumbfounded friends "Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, meet my horse, Wonder. One of the grooms took the all of them into a stall right next to Hurrah's. It said Kagome's Wonder, winner of 36 races, 12 time winner of the Triple Crown races winner of 5 shows. Then Kagome took off the halter and lead line and hung them outside of Wonder's stall. They watched as Wonder pawed her ground skeptically but seemed to accept it and looked at all five of them.

Sesshomaru said "Well now I know why Dad wanted to buy this horse, because she looks so powerful and beautiful!" Mrs. Higurashi said "Your father is InuTaiosho right?" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha nodded "I can tell by your horses and the both of you look a little familiar. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha smiled. Kagome grabbed Wonder's groom box and started grooming her in the stall. Sango got an idea; she decided that's what to do to get Kagome to open up to them since she loved horses as much as they did.


	4. the idea and putting it into action

When Sango got to the room, Kagome was already there wearing dusty colored jeans and a t-shirt that said Horseluva! On the back it said Want a kiss get a kick, but want a kick, get a kiss! Sango said "Good you're dressed!"

Kagome said "Why?" Sango said "You're coming on a picnic with us whether you like it or not. Now help me make a lunch." Kagome decided it was a good idea and asked where they were eating. Sango said "Well I hope you love trail rides because we're going on one." Kagome made some macaroni and cheese and potato salad with macaroni. Then they both made some chicken and sandwiches. They put some sodas with the food in the basket. Sango said "One thing is missing, the ramen!" Sango grabbed the hot water heater and some ramen. Kagome grabbed her hiking backpack with water and some campus maps and some emergency things like rope, a flashlight, thin blanket, ect. Then they left the dorm.

Inuyasha smirked at the kitchenette in the room. Every room has a kitchenette; there was no food in the fridge. So Miroku grabbed some candy and said "This will be our contribution" Inuyasha laughed and said "Well we might as well bring some water". Inuyasha grabbed a backpack and put water in it. Miroku grabbed Lady Singer's halter and then they left for the stables. On the way they met Sesshomaru bringing a big blanket for them sit on and a backpack with emergency supplies.

The boys got there first with the girls a few minutes behind them. They all grabbed the halters and lead lines from the stall door and put the halters on the horses. They each lead their horses and tacked them up and went to the mounting block. Sesshomaru hooked the picnic basket to his saddle and mounted first, then Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango. Kagome mounted outside without a boost or a mounting block. Then they headed out for the hardest trail with Sesshomaru in the lead, Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku as the last one. Kagome couldn't see what was so hard about this trail until they reached one of the trail maps. They weren't even half way up the trail, Sango smiled when she saw Kagome's face when she saw the trail map.

The trail map was big for the hardest trail apparently the hardest trail isn't only the hardest; it's also the longest and the steepest. Sango laughed when she saw her face and told her that the ride usually goes faster. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha dismounted and went into the rest stop. They went to buy some chips while the girls went to the big trail map. Then they headed out again this time with Inuyasha in the lead and Sesshomaru the last one.

The morning mist faded when they reached the top. Kagome loved the ocean, so when she saw the sparkling water of the water, she smiled. The boys dismounted and grabbed the picnic basket from the Sesshomaru's saddle and Sango spread the picnic blanket and grabbed the basket and Kagome helped put the food out. They looked out at the magnificent ocean and ate. They laughed and beat each other up. Then Sango and Miroku started a game called history. (Actually a real game I played it, it can b fun and not fun) The game is kind of like truth or dare. "You go first Sango since you're the one who suggested it." Said Inuyasha thinking hell I'm not going first. "Okay, Kagome, is it true that you take singing lessons from Eminem, Kelly Clarkson, and so on." Kagome said "Yeah" Inuyasha decided to use his one dare on Kagome. "Inuyasha your turn" Inuyasha said "Kagome I dare you to sing for us." Sango went "What the hell are you thinking! Are you sure you want to use your dare on the first round because you know as well as everyone else here that you can't use it for the next two rounds!" Inuyasha nodded. Kagome sang part of Beat of My Heart. All of them were astounded because she sounded so much better in person than on the radio. "Kagome it's your turn" Kagome thought she got the game; all you have to do is ask questions and the occasional dare. Kagome asked Inuyasha this "Inuyasha is it true that you sing?" Inuyasha's head was spinning; his mind was going 'Who told her I can sing? How does she know that I can sing; maybe I can bluff my way out of this, now I only have to hope that Fluffy and monk and Sango will cooperate. Inuyasha scoffed and said "No of course not! Sesshomaru said "Really what about an hour ago, you could sing then but not now?" An hour ago Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were taking the vocals test. They both had passed all you had to do was sing a song. Inuyasha was getting angry at Sesshomaru. Inuyasha said "I never even wanted to play" and with that he marched to a seemingly dead tree and jumped and landed on the top branch.

Sesshomaru said "He's just bluffing, he can sing. Besides its getting dark we should go before it gets to dark to see our footing. Besides tomorrow is Sunday we could test our powers." With that all of them mounted their horses, even Inuyasha was happy to go back. They all parted and went to their own rooms. When Sango and Kagome got back the phone rang. Sango answered it and said "Hello?" It was Kaede, the principal she wanted to see Kagome in the arena at 9:15 sharp. Kaede wanted to see Kagome ride her horse. It was scheduled and Kagome would meet her in the arena at 9:15 with Wonder tacked up and she was going to watch Kagome workout her horse. She also wanted Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha to work out their horses in the ring with Kagome after Kagome shows the principal her dressage show for the show in 2 weeks.


	5. Inuyasha's idea

The bight idea

Sango called Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru what happened and they agreed to meet each other at their horse's stalls in the morning tack up their horses and watch Wonder and Kagome's dressage show. It was going to happen. Inuyasha and Miroku went to the girls' room to plan what time to actually get there. Then another call came for Kagome it was Kaede again. Apparently the martial arts teacher wanted to see what she could do and see if she could join the class, so along with wearing jeans and a collared t-shirt she also had to bring her swords and Pokemon. Kagome and Sango threw the boys out and showered and changed into their pjs and slept. The girls woke up at 6:00 and the boys woke up at like 7:00. They changed, Kagome grabbed her poke balls and her Wind and Scar and strapped all of that at her waist. Just before they left, Kaede called to make sure she had her weapons and her bow and arrows. Then they left for the stables.

They all met at the stalls. Then they haltered and led their horses out of the stalls. They groomed and tacked the horses and began the workout. Kagome was in the arena alone when 9:15 came around. Kaede and a few other instructors came and told her to jump the course that was set up. Kagome did just that. She completed the course in 30 seconds and no faults.

Then Kagome showed them the dressage show she and Wonder have been working on for months.

Inuyasha was amazed at the movements and how perfect fly changes was performed and how smooth they moved. They were like one person, one team that perfectly knew each other. Inuyasha now wondered if he could beat this beautiful girl with an equally beautiful horse. The judges on the other side of the arena were amazed and like Inuyasha now knew why show judges picked always picked this girl as the winner of dressage. She had so much patience with her horse.

When Kagome finished her dressage test, the arena was silent. Now Kagome feared she messed up, wait if she messed up Wonder would've told her immediately in the performance. She wondered what was wrong. She saluted them like she would at a show and guided Wonder off the stage. Where she dismounted and took off her show hat and her white shirt. Under her white shirt was another horse shirt that said horses kick ass! Then Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, and Kagome left for the field where she was suppose to meet the martial arts teacher. The martial arts coach was a guy named Jack. He said the names of some moves and Kagome performed all of them perfectly without missing a beat and with her swords she was suppose to battle the teacher and she showed her aim and great precision to the coach in archery. The coach put her on the same level as her three friends.

Then they all went to their rooms. Sango told Kagome she did a great job and has never seen such a performance performed on a horse like hers. Kagome smiled and said "I was taught by the best, my father well before he was vanquished." Sango smiled gently and said "I'm really sorry about what happened to your family but I sure am glad to have you here" Kagome smiled and said "Thanks I needed that."

Meanwhile Sesshomaru went with the boys back to their room. Inuyasha then told them to not tell anyone what he was going to say. Miroku and Sesshomaru swore that they would never tell. To Inuyasha that was good enough. Inuyasha said "Please help me with this ok?" Miroku said "We'll try to help it's not like we can anyways." Inuyasha gave Miroku a death glare. Sesshomaru broke it off and said "Ok get over yourselves and Inuyasha tell us what's wrong." Inuyasha said "Okay I think I like Kagome." "Uh-huh that's a big surprise coming form you." "That's neither of my problems! Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru looked at his younger half brother and said there are two problems Inuyasha?" "Yeah" Inuyasha said. He sat on his bed and said "Before the picnic, Kikyo found me, apparently she still wants to get back with me, but now I like Kagome. How should I ask Kagome out?" "Woah" Sesshomaru said. Miroku said "Kill Kikyo, wait you already did and she's risen from the dead." Lucky for Miroku Sesshomaru was standing between him and Inuyasha. Sesshomaru said "I'm not big on dates but I won't say a thing to anybody, and I gotta run now ok I'll see you guys later." With that he was gone. Miroku said "Get Kagome alone and ask her it'll be as easy as that."

Inuyasha decided to ask Kagome out on a date a few days later. Kagome said "Yeah sure" That's how Inuyasha scored his first date. Little did he know that someone was going to try and stop him from going on this date someone by the name of Kikyo.

Kikyo smiled and said "So Inuyasha you're going on a date with the person who looks exactly like me. Well since this will be your first date since me, I'll ruin it for you." Naraku appeared from the shadows and her soul collectors backed off for a bit (did I remember to tell you guys that she's still dead in my story?) "Kikyo, what is your plan this time?" Kikyo smiled and said "Maybe I'll kidnap her or something. I'll think about it I have two days to do this." Kikyo grabbed a bow and some arrows and said "To help me think I'll practice my shooting."


	6. asked 4 a date and a shopping spree!

DATES

Inuyasha bounded up the stairs to his room. He opened the door and grabbed Miroku and shouted "I did it!" Miroku went "I'm not surprised Inuyasha" Inuyasha said "Okay what should I do with her?" Miroku said "Touch her butt, she may slap you but it'll be worth it" Inuyasha glared at Miroku and said "That's the kind of thing you would do, not me. Now I know I'll take her on the trail and set up a candlelight dinner!" "Wow" said Miroku "It's like you read my mind right there or something." Inuyasha smacked him and said "I don't have a sick mind like you do so shut up!" Inuyasha had a plan that he had to carry out in only two days.

Inuyasha's plan was to have two of the pleasure horses used to control the new horses, Perfect Image and Golden Star. Image was named because when she was born she looked so perfect. Image is a sleek black horse with muscles gleaming through her coat. She was the ideal show horse but after an accident on the jump course she was retired. What happened was she just collapsed on the combination, she barely escaped but she got a tendon surgery to stitch it back together but that surgery ended her show career.

Golden Star was named because of him golden coat and the star on his head. He could be a handful at times if he was in a bad mood, really great the rest of the time. His history was that he was a show horse and was entered in one competition. He has great bloodlines for the show people not for horse racing people. He won that one competition even though it was his first. After that one show his owner was in a car accident and was killed. Star was shipped off to a 'so called horse sanctuary". A few months later Golden Star was found by Lady Kaede and Kaede took him back to the school stables. He has been there ever since and winning more shows than anyone could imagine. Inuyasha had a great bond between those two horses.

Kagome practically flew (almost she was sooo close 2 flying to her room), she just went straight to her room. Luckily for her Sango was there. Sango's eyes widened at the normally quiet girl making some noise. "Whoa there what's gotten you so excited?" asked Sango. Kagome made her way to her bed sat down and caught her breath and said "Inuyasha asked me out on a date!" Sango's eyes widened at the news "Wow, well girl lets get you ready for the date, when is it?" Kagome said "On Saturday" Sango said "Well you only have two whole days to get ready for that!" "Uh-huh just so you know I'm NOT emphasis on not, wearing a skirt!" Sango said "Well that just defeats my plans for your outfit." Sango thought of how old her jeans looked and she said "How much money do you have?" Kagome smiled and said "A thousand" Sango's eyes widened and she asked "How'd you get that much?" Kagome smiled and said "my mom gave it to me before I came here." Sango said "Wow we are gonna use some of that money my girl." With that Sango said "We're going to put you on a shopping spree!"

'Oh my god' thought Kagome, they were at the mall. Sango half dragged her to the mall. They were in The Limited and Sango was having her try on jeans and t-shirts. After an hour of this Kagome was tired and Sango seemed to be just running on adrenaline. They bought a new pair of jeans and several t-shirts. Just when they stopped, Kagome's cell phone rang. "Hello?" Kagome said. "No today's not the third Wednesday of the month, is it?" Sango looked at her cell phone calendar and nodded and said "Yes it is." Kagome said "Holy crap! I'm so sorry, apologize to Kelly for me and tell her I'm coming!" Kagome hung up and turned to Sango and said "I'm sorry, but I'm supposed to be at the studio!" Sango asked "What studio?" Kagome told her that she took singing lessons from so on and so on. Sango sighed and said "Well let's get you to your sessions and then we'll come back and finish shopping." "We still need to shop?" Kagome asked already knowing the answer. Sango nodded and they left the mall in Sango's Jaguar.


	7. a song sung by Kagome

Kagome and Sango ran into the studio and Kelly Clarkson said "Wow, girls slow down I didn't say hurry, I said I could wait, I have no shows today" Sango went "Holy crap I'm standing in front of Kelly Clarkson(Not my idea, one of my friends had an obsession with her right now) ." Kelly laughed and said "Are you ready Kagome?" Kagome nodded and asked "Which song do you want me to do today?" "You Found Me" answered Kelly. "Why do you always have me do your songs?" Kagome asked. "Because its fun now get your butt in the studio" Kelly said. The three of them laughed.

Kagome was in the studio with the headphones on. Sango was sitting on the couch and Kelly was controlling the system. Kelly said "Kagome, you know the routine. Just start."

_Is this a dream?_

_If is_

_Please don't wake from this high_

_I'd become _

_comfortably numb_

_Until you opened up my eyes_

_To what it's like_

_When everything's right_

_Oh I can't believe_

_You found me_

_When no else was looking_

_How did you know just where I would be_

_Yeah you broke through all of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me(2x)_

_So here we are_

_And that's pretty far_

_When you think of where we've been_

_No going back_

_I'm fading out _

_All that has faded me within_

_You're by my side_

_Now everything's fine_

_I can believe you found me_

_I was hiding _

_Till you came along_

_And showed me where I belong_

_You found me _

_When no one else was looking_

_How did you know just where I would be_

_Yeah you broke through all of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_The good and the bad and the things (everything) in between _

_You found me_

When Kagome finished the song, Kelly smiled and said "Okay now you can go." Kagome stepped out of the studio and smiled and said "Okay I'll see you next time you're here. Bye" With that Kagome took Sango's hand and walked out of the studio. When they both were out of the studio Sango asked "Why didn't you tell us you sang that well?" Kagome shrugged it off and said "I didn't think it was important." Sango said "Let's order a pizza when we get back." "Sure" was Kagome's answer. With that they left.


	8. Sango and Miroku gone missing

While that was happening Kagome was currying Wonder's coat. When she finished that, she got up and heard the stable door open and then close. (NOTE: I didn't put slam 4 a reason, it's because some horses are afraid of loud noises or thunder, not particularly great show horses but they will do.) She picked up and grabbed the grooming box and walked out of the stall, closing the stall door securely, she saw Inuyasha. "Hey Kagome" said Inuyasha. "Hey" said Kagome "What are you doing here?" "Just checking on Beauty, you?" "Just apologizing to Wonder for not taking her on the promised trail ride and grooming her, she seems to have forgiven me." Inuyasha smiled and Kagome put her grooming box in the tack room. "Well I gotta go before Sango does something crazy with the pizza she's supposed to be ordering." Inuyasha smiled and said "Let me walk you to your apartment." Kagome smiled and said "Okay" Inuyasha said a good night to Beauty and they both left the stables carefully closed the door. The skies were threatening to rain on them right then and there. So they ran to Kagome's complex. Inuyasha and Kagome went up to Kagome's room.

When they walked in, it was completely dark. "That's funny. Sango has better sense to turn on the light before she does anything else." Kagome said. "Yeah, I know." Inuyasha replied. Kagome walked to the other end of the room and flipped on the switch. When the light flooded the room, they both noticed that there was a note on Kagome's desk. The note was scrawled in neat black ink, it looked like the note it took time to compose something that perfect. It read:

Dear Kagome,

If you want to see your best friend back, well let's just say it's not that easy. Don't worry, she's still on campus and everything, but she won't be attending class or sleeping in your apartment. Don't worry I'll return her to you as soon as you do what I want you to do, I'll leave notes where you can see them, it'll be obvious and Inu-honey, if you're reading this with your Kagome dearie, you should know we kidnapped Miroku too. You both won't see them until our circumstances are met and we are pleased. Ok? Have a good nite…oh and don't tell the teachers or we'll kill your friends Meet our Circumstances

Wishes and screams,

Kikyo and Naraku

"Oh my god!" cried Kagome. "What?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome held out the note and said "Read this." Inuyasha took the note and about 20 seconds later, Inuyasha was cursing under his breath. Kagome was already walking to the little kitchenette, Inuyasha head the stove go on and he walked over to the kitchen. In the girls' rooms, there was a wall separating the bedroom from the kitchen. Inuyasha stood there with the note still in his hands. "What are you goanna do? 'Cause you do know it's not the time to cook right?" "Of course I'm not goanna cook. Give me the note." "WHAT!" Inuyasha said after realizing what she was going to do.

After thinking about it for like a minute, Inuyasha pulled back, with the note still in his hand. Kagome said "Inuyasha you have to give it to me, I have to burn it, if somebody else finds out Kikyo and Naraku will kill them and Sango and Miroku, and not to mention us, and I for one am not ready to die without having Naraku or Zanku killed by at least one of my swords." Inuyasha looked at her face and then to the wall. "Inuyasha, I think you want to kill Naraku yourself right?" Inuyasha looked at her and asked "How did you know?" Kagome turned off the stove and said "Miroku and Sango told me." Inuyasha looked at her and said "I'm gonna kill them when we get them back" Kagome ignored that and said "Want to tell me what really happened between you and Kikyo or I can go into your memory and see it myself."


End file.
